danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מבצע עוגן
thumb|650px|מרכז|רחוב ביפו אחרי "מבצע עוגן" http://www.iaa-archives.org.il/zoom/zoom.aspx?id=24166&folder_id=235&loc_id=7 מבצע עוגן ביוני 1936 ביפו נועד לפלס נתיבים בתוך התחום המאוכלס על ידי האוכלוסיה הערבית של העיר. בתקופת מאורעות תרצ"ו-תרצ"ט, בשנת נטלה חלק פעיל במרד. בעיר הוכרז ביום 19 באפריל 1936 על השבתת נמל יפו ובכך ניתן האות לתחילת הפרעות שנמשכו עד לפרוץ מלחמת העולם השנייה בשנת 1939. מבצע העוגן שהחל ביום 16 ביוני 1939 נועד להתחיל בפעולות לחיסול המרד והצבא הבריטי כי היעד הראשון יהיה המרכז הלאומי ביפו. המבצע [[קובץ:Anchor.svg|thumb|ימין|] במבט מהאוויר הייתה לשטח הפתוח צורה של עוגן ומכאן שם המבצע. אם נתיחס למפה של היום: ה"מוט המרכזי" של העוגן התחיל נרחוב יפת מזרחה דרך רחוב הפנינים והמשיך דרך גן הפיגה עד לככר קדומים. מהמוט המרכזי נפרסו שני שוקיים: צפונה, הרחוב אשר נקרא בתחילתו רחוב שגב בסופו רחוב לואי פסטר. דרומה, רחוב מפרץ שלמה. כל האזור היה מאוכלס ולשטונות הבטחון הבריטי לא הייתה כניסה אליו. המידע שהיה בידי הבריטים היה שכאן מרכז מבצעים של מארגני המאורעות. כאן מתנהל גיוס כח האדם, נצבר הנשק ומכאן יוצאים לפעילויות. ממטרת המבצע היה לפרוץ את הדרכים במרכז השטח ולאפשר לכוחות השיטור לנוע בו בבטחה. שלבי הביצוע התוכנית בוצעה השלבים: * 16 יוני - הושלכו כרזות בערבית. התושבים התבקשו לפנות האזור. הודיען לציבוא כי יהיו באזור פיצוצים שיסכנו את חחי התושבים. * 17 ביוני - הדרכים ליפו נחסמו. החלה הריסת הבתים מכיוון בית החולים הצרפתי, היום רחוב הפנינים. הבתים נבדקו, תושביהם פונו ואחר כך פיצצו אותם. * 29 ביוני - פוצץ התוואי לצפון ולדרום, כולל בעזרת מטוסים. תוצאות המבצע רחוב יפת, אז רחוב עג'מי היה לו תוספת בצד מערב, מעבר לשורת הבתים הראשונה. וכך שטח הפתוח בין מרכז העיר במזרח לבין השטח המוסלמי המערב הורחב. יפו העתיקה נלצתהחצתה עתה לרוחבה בנוסף לחצייתה לאורכה . השכונות הערביות פוצלו על ידי נתיב מרכזי - היום רחוב הפנינה וככר קדומים. נהרס מרכז האוכלוסין של ערביי העיר, כולל 237 בתים . נתיבים אלו הם מהווים את דרכי המעבר המודרניות של העיר העתיקה . תמונות מן מבצע אתר מחלקת העתיקות המנדטורית נתנו כותרת לתמונות "לנקות את האשפה" יפו אשפה.JPG עוד תמונה על רקע הכנסיה.JPG|המנזר הצרפתי ברקע נשאר שלם הבריטים הרסו.JPG Ceaning rubbish.JPG לקריאה נוספת * דב גביש, דיכוי המרד ביפו במאורעות 1936 ',(בתוך קרדום) 1981 * דב גביש, 'מבצע יפו 1936 - שיפור קולוניאלי של פני עיר (בתוך) "ארץ ישראל", י"ז,החברה לחקירת ארץ ישראל ועתיקותיה, תשמ"ד הדיון המשפטי מהויקיפדיה העברית פרשת המבצע הגיעה לדיון בבית המשפט העליון המנדטורי בעתירה שהגיש ערבי תושב יפו שביתו נהרס. זקן השופטים מייקל מקדונל מתח בפסק דינו בקורת חריפה על ממשלת המנדט שלדבריו שיקרה למפונים ונימקה את ההריסה בטענה כי זהו פרויקט שיקום, בעוד שהייתה זו פעולה ביטחונית. כתב השופט מקדונל בפסק דינו: " The petitioner... has done a public service in exposing what I am bound to call the singulary disingenuos lack of moral courage displayed by the Administration in the whole matter... It would have been more creditable if the Govrnment, instead of endeavoring to throw dust in people`s eyes by professing to be inspired by aesthetic or other quasi-philantropic motives, such as those concerned with town planing or public health... has said frankly and truthfully that it was primarily for defence ourposes " ("העותר...עשה שרות לציבור בחושפו את מה שאני נאלץ לכנות חוסר אומץ לב מוסרי וחוסר כנות שהופגנו על ידי הממשל בכל הפרשה. ...היה זה אמין יותר מצד הממשלה, במקום להתאמץ ולזרות חול בעיני הבריות, בהצהירה כי המניעים שלה היו אסתטיים וכאילו פילנטרופיים, כמו תכנון ערים ובריאות הציבור... הייתה אומרת בגלוי ובכנות כי היו אלה בעיקר מטרות ביטחון"). הערבים ששמחו על דברים אלו,שלדעתם חשפו את פרצופה האמיתי של ממשלת המנדט, מהרו להדפיס את הפיסקה האמורה מתוך פסק הדין בכרוז בשפה האנגלית שהיה מיועד לחלוקה לחיילים ולשוטרים הבריטים ונשא את הכותרת: A SAMPLE OF THE METHODS ADOPTED BY THE GOVERNMENT OF PALESTINE IN THE ADMINISTRATION OF THE COUNTRY (דוגמה לשיטות שאומצו על ידי ממשלת פלשתינה בהנהלת הארץ) פסק הדין עורר את חמתו של הנציב העליון ארתור ווקופ. לדבריו תקע מקדונל סכין בגבה של הממשלה. אחרי פסק דין כזה והרושם שעשה על הערבים - אמר הנציב העליון - לבאי כוח המוסדות הלאומיים של היישוב - אין הוא יכול לדעת כמה זמן יעבור עד שאפשר יהיה להשקיט את המהומות. הנציב העליון החליט לסלק את מקדונל מארץ ישראל עוד לפני תום שנת 1936. ] קטגוריה:המנדט הבריטי קטגוריה:יפו